


Beauty and The Rooster-Head

by RangoTango



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marking, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plus-Sized Reader, Self-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangoTango/pseuds/RangoTango
Summary: after an eventful night, you were introduced with an even more eventfuly morning.its a self-insert. Plus sized and black with slight curves and rolls and covered in stretch marks and I'm over 5"9. I posted it cus I don't see content of women like me don't get smuts/fics at all. I do apologise if it isn't up to par with other fics, but I enjoyed making this and I hope you enjoy reading it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Beauty and The Rooster-Head

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo and you had already "done stuff" before together. So that should clear up any confusion.
> 
> Btw song suggestions (This is what I listened to)  
> Good Old Fashion Lover Boy - Queen  
> Telepatia - Kali Uchis  
> Confident - Justin Beiber  
> Hold On - The Internet  
> Can't Explain It (Vevo DSCVR)- Chika

“I’m out. I’m going to sleep AND shower in the second year’s rooms. Yaku it's best that you go too.” Kai said as he stood up and grabbed his pyjamas. Yaku at first protested but Kai aggressively whispered something into Yaku’s ear and he slowly nodded his head and obediently collected his necessities and left the room along with Kai. Escaping the growing tension between Kuroo and I. He neared the bed, still damp from the steam from the bathroom. And his towel wrapped neatly on his hips and if I assumed correctly could fall if the towel were to snag even the slightest, tempting me to be the one to do so. We hadn’t broken any eye contact, and the closer he approached the more the knots in my stomach tightened again. He was making me nervous, yet enthralled as to what was to unfold before me.

“You’re on my clothes.” He said letting out a light chuckle. I hit him in annoyance, showing my frustration from him misleading me. I move off the bed and then jump onto the large one placed in the middle of the room, laying with my body facing towards him. I stared intently at him, wanting more of him. Wanting to be engulfed by his scent again. I became fidgety as my imagination started to run wild. He opted for his plaid pyjama bottoms and a white plain t-shirt, then turned to me for approval.

“You look better with the top off in my opinion.” I say, making his cheeks glow a light pink. He always liked a challenge, taking this moment to see how well I can one up in seduction. He crawled onto the bed and sat beside me, reaching and clutching onto my hand. Intertwining his fingers with mine. He brought my hand to his lips, and whispered the words I had so eagerly wanted to hear.

“I love you.”

I felt my eyes bubble with tears as they streamed down my face, frightening him as he pulled me into his shoulder. He held me close the whole time I blubbered on about how I thought that I wouldn’t find love in a place where people who looked like me were examples of what not to be. He patted my legs and sought an attempt to maneuver me onto his lap by himself, but I picked up the hint and did so. I sniffled a few times before the tears eventually stopped pouring. He stroked the top of my head lovingly, leaving a peck there too. I felt pure bliss, falling asleep in his arms.

I woke up still upright on Kuroo’s lap, his head tilted over my soldier. I reached for my phone placed on the desk near the apple baskets and checked the time. I had woken up about an hour before our alarm, which left us in a better position that I had anticipated. Gently, I tried shaking Kuroo awake, only to find that he had drooled on my jacket. The silence we were in was comforting, with the room still a glow with the lights that we had no regard for the night before and the shining of the bright sun peeping through the blinds. I guess the Gods had finally ended their rumble. I slowly held Kuroo’s head and then laid it back onto the headboard, so it still had support and then removed myself from his grasp. I trudged lightly towards the bathroom. I entered the small bathroom, in hopes the cold water would truly awaken me and give me the boost I needed for the matches later today. The bathroom was pristine white which was complemented by the gold and black lines detailed across the tiles. The sink, bath and toilet were also garnished in the same pattern only to be ruined by a pair of red and black boxers on the floor adjacent to the bathtub. I sighed and picked up the cloth with two pinched fingers, walked out and then flung it at the man who was still deep in his slumber. The underwear had comically landed on his face which did not make him stir. I chuckle and then walk back into the bathroom to prepare myself for the shower I had been looking forward to. I turned the taps on to a temperature I would be satisfied with and began to strip. Firstly, throwing my jacket back into the room which landed on my designated bed across the room and then continued with my bottoms and when I was about to remove my top I noticed a figure shift out of the corner of my eye. I jumped into the shower without hesitation, soaking my hair and the top I was wearing. I heard a laugh bellow into the bathroom.

“I do not know why you’re hiding considering I rocked your shit. With TWO of my fingers.” I could feel the smug smirk he was making, but I stepped out of the shower.

“No, you did not, you just made me cum. Even I can do that.” I say with annoyance. His eyes didn’t move from my body as I removed my top and tied my hair up comfortably. Since last night, I had become okay with him seeing my body fully naked as he decided to be intimate with me. Which in hindsight did help boost my self-confidence. As I was in thought, he approached me still drowsy from sleep and raised both his hands to hold my face. Bringing my attention to him, staring intently into my eyes. His eyes flicked at my lips, hinting at me to close the gap. And so, I closed whatever gap he had left and kissed him, starting off slowly in hopes that I could get back onto my schedule, but he put a firm palm on the small of back to indicate that I wasn’t leaving. And I wasn’t complaining. I move his hands from my back to my ass and then mine towards his neck and hair. It started off quite innocent, quite playful in fact, landing love bites across the planes of his collarbone and chest, still wary of his match later that day. Him constantly groping me in a massaging manner. As time goes we grew breathless and rough, and for some hard. I grabbed my phone to see if I could fit our session in before the others woke up and saw we had about 40 minutes to kill. His face was buried in my neck and he clearly couldn’t wait for me to focus on him again. I put my phone back down and separated our bodies and then looked him up and down.

“I think it’s only fair if you’re naked too.” I say with my eyes never wavering from his hard bulge also whilst smirking.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle too.” I continued with a hint of mischief. He led me to the bed and stripped whilst I stood there impatiently waiting. We began kissing again, this time violently, not having a care for sloppiness or love bites. Just pure lust. I end up on top of him this time with my chest pressing down on his and my hips raised. Teasing him at the cost of withholding myself from the same pleasure. Every attempt he made to touch me down there I rejected and brought his arms straight back up whilst I slowly made my way down his body until I was met with his cock. Nervousness bubbled away in my stomach but was counteracted with the overwhelming amount of lust I had. I wrapped my hand around and placed my thumb over and massaged the tip. I kitty licked from the bottom of his length making his full body twitch as I continued to massage his tip. I gave one full lick, letting a heavy sigh escape his lips, reaching the tip and then attempting to swallow the full length which made him moan in a way one would be jealous if they had heard it in the other rooms. I bring my head back.

“Hey sweetie, keep it down. The kids are still sleeping.” I say through licks. As I went back up and prepared for another attempt, he grabbed a fistful of my braids and forced my head down. To say I was opposed to this would be a lie. His hips bucked up and down in the opposite direction of the motion of my head as he continuously tried to convert his moans into breaths.

“I seriously underestimated you. How DO you know how to do this?” He managed to mutter between breaths, but then chuckled when he realised how busy I was to answer. I started to use my hands, which only made matters worse on his end as soon enough I would enjoy toying with him. I gave his tip one last kitten lick before I gave my instruction.

“My experience doesn’t concern you right now. All you gotta worry about is not cumming till I say so. Okay rooster-head?” He scoffs. You could tell he was nearing as he had covered his mouth from all the involuntary moans he was making and his eyes driven almost mad with lust as he watched me. I slowed down and then proceeded to massage the tip again, edging him to my heart’s content. I gave him a smile as I kissed the tip, increasing and decreasing the speed I was moving my thumb. His moans treacled off his lips, and then let out one plea for him to finish. His little begging made my clit twitch, so it was a no-brainer to try and find ways to do it more.

“Maybe if you beg a little, I might let you cum.” I say with a sultry voice, trying to eliminate any anxiety I had in my voice that was also mixed in with the toxicity of my enjoyment of this slight torture. He threw his head back, him and I knowing full well he had pride and was contemplating whether to be stubborn or not. Yet still violently twitching when my tongue meets the circumference to his tip. He then bent down, caressed the edge of my chin and said in a shaky voice.

“Please, let me cum. Please.” His face was littered with red blush as he continued to plead. I finally allowed him, and the speed of which his dick met my throat was almost painful as he reached his orgasm. Even pulling it out before he had fully finished, making some of it dribble down my lip. He cupped my face with one hand and went on to nonchalantly lick it off, planting a kiss in its place. I arose from my knees and climbed onto his lap, making sure knees were planted on the bed so most of my weight was distributed onto there. To say I wasn’t nervous would be a total fib. I didn’t want any moment to be wasted or for him to catch on to my nervousness and moved towards him to kiss him. He didn’t hesitate either as we started becoming all sloppy again and it wasn’t long before we had mutually decided to finally, and officially, fuck. He laid me down, trying his hardest to leave visible lovebites on my neck but his attempts were thwarted by my constant need to giggle whenever I felt he had been there too long. My cunt was getting more and more wet as my impatience grew.

“Kuroo, I am going to be honest with you right now. I want you to fuck me. Now.” I demanded.

“Yes ma’am.” He said with a smile riddled with giddiness. His eyes sparkled and obediently pushed me on to the bed. So he likes to be told what to do. Noted. He rummaged through one of the bedside tables and pulled out on one of the condoms that was in there. Either he knew this was going to happen or someone else was planning on fucking this weekend. He rolled it on with ease, and then positioned himself on top of me. He held his cock right next to it, slowly easing it in which brung me both discomfort and pleasure. He stayed at this slow pace until I got used to the stretch.

“More.”I say through gritted teeth, bracing myself for more pain but he had hit my sweet point making me hum a deep moan. I nodded for him to try moving outwards, which brought me neither sensation. Kuroo then started to move again but took extra care when he moved back in to stroke my sweet spot. As he was moving he traced his hands down the centre of my body ever so lightly, then switched to his two fingers on my clit. It looked uncomfortable so I palmed his chest to make him stop. I removed him from me, leaving him slightly confused and then switched from being on my back to doing the face down ass up position whilst he knelt on the bed. He inserted himself back in without hesitation and then bent over to meet my ear.

“You clever, clever girl.” He whispered, the words tingling my ear drums and making me even more excited. He stayed slightly bent over so that he could reach my clit and started rubbing in circular motions, sending me into a frenzy of aphrodisia. In this position I was nearing my orgasm, and he could tell my constant hums from below him. He wrapped his hand around my neck finger by finger and pulled on it slightly to sit up whilst he was still inside me so that I was sitting on his knees and my back to his chest, and the shift was jarring and hiss dick was pushed to the top of my cervix. He licked up my neck and planted a kiss on my ear, now encasing my chest and creating tension on my neck.

“May I?” He asks with a low voice, his lips skimming the edge of my ear. I nod feverishly and grips tighter than I had anticipated and then encased my breasts with his forearm and then began to lift me up to get me moving. His hands never wavering from its position, keeping his performance up to par. He started thrusting faster and as he did, he tightened his grip around my chest which I was sure was gonna leave a bruise later as the soreness of his grip started to seep through. I had let my left hand grab onto Kuroo’s head for support and let my other hold his hand so they didn’t feel out of place, gaining the occasional grunt from kuroo when I tugged on his hair a bit too hard. Eventually, his grunts were constant as his thrusts became harder yet slower and his moans being sung beautifully into my ear as he became incredibly close before I abruptly stopped and laid on my back. Exposing my whole front to him with my arms welcoming him to be held.

“I want to hold you. I want to be close to you.” I whisper, as he follows suit with a small smile on his face. I giggled as he nuzzled his face in my chest before bringing his face up to meet mine. We gazed into each other’s eyes. His eyes were pooled with gold with drizzles of brown layered on top. My eyes lower to his lips, which hung open, pink and slightly swollen from all our making out.

“You have pretty eyes.” I say blankly. He becomes all flustered and looks away briefly to hide it, but I chuckle as to how cute he was compared to his suave or goofy self. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down to kiss me.

“Now rock my shit Tetsurou.” He let a huff of approval out and then reinsert himself in me, but grabbed a pillow underneath my lower back which bucked up my hips. I let out a slight whimper as he hit my sweet spot once again. I decided not to hold back this time, all to Kuroo’s amusement. The harder he thrusted, the tighter I gripped, making the experience all the more gratifying. I hooked my arms under his and clawed at his back as he was in motion, gritting his teeth whenever the pain got to him. Soon enough the knot in my stomach had become tight again, and Kuroo kept shoving himself in me even faster than before in time tipping over his edge, becoming a grunting, huffing mess and hunching over my body. He looked up to see my disappointed face.

“I can still rock your shit!” He gets up and drops to his knees. I shimmy myself onto the pillow comfortable only to realise that I was slightly sore. I suddenly felt his tongue slide, all up my folds, causing me to close my legs on reaction.

“GIVE ME A WARNING NEXT TIME!” I yelled. “My apologies. Now can I continue?” Before I could answer, I let out gasp. He had enveloped my clit and was twirling his tongue over it. Clearly showing he knows what he’s doing. He hoisted my legs onto his shoulders, and then twirled his tongue whilst he looked up at me. He slipped his tongue in which spawned an erotic moan that left both of us stunned as I convulsed from the orgasm. He lightly kisses the inner parts of my thighs, proceeding to then suck on them in an attempt to leave hickeys. I let out a tiresome laugh at his efforts finding them adorable. I sit up and caress his face and slip off the bed onto his lap.

“So, I bet I rocked your shit.” He whispered into my hand with a sense of bravado.

“Are you sure I didn’t rock yours?” I replied as I pointed to the mass amount of purple hickeys I had planted across the plane of his chest and neck and then brought his attention to several scratches that were bejewelled with beads of blood. “I guess I’ll just have to fuck you again soon to prove I can.” He sighed before getting up and heading into the bathroom. Leaving me in the silence of the room as I come to terms what has happened between Kuroo and I, before being stunned by my alarm being set off.

**Author's Note:**

> I do like constructive criticism. :)  
> So if there is anthing that could help improve my writing please do comment! And if you really want, I could do requests too if you really wanted.


End file.
